Talk:Fraud and Scam Center/@comment-98.150.129.129-20121216224001/@comment-75.83.208.108-20121217053510
Are people so dumb these days? I never said I am not Hokagesama my god. I even told Beboper I am Hokagesama. I SAID THE FACEBOOK ACCOUNT ISNT MINE are you both retarded? I said I would skype to prove I am not the person in that facebook account. Are you both that stupid? ------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay. So Mysticdreams is in fact Hokagesama. you still didnt answer the question on how you would prove it. other than stating 'I would skype to prove I am not the person in that facebook account.' I dont think you would be able to prove it because there would be to much doubt. Houdini said about him skyping is to prove that he in fact does not have the werewolf card in his gallery that you claimed to have given him. by showing the admin as he logs in. and that cant be falsified. cause when you got into the game you straightaway see the IGN. and that is fairly logical cause if you did given him the werewolf card, it would have shown in the gallery even though he might have traded it. on the other hand, you didnt even explain how you would do it. and you keep bashing them on what aztec23 and Houdini had posted. By saying that all the pictures was in fact doctored. and continued in saying that they both are from the same guild and conspires against you. what prove do you have to state those claims that they conspires against you? then you go on by saying that Houdini and aztec23 is in fact the real 'scammer'. what proof do you have to support that? then you go on talking about laws. I am not that knowledgeable enough to be a lawyer here. but I know enough that they can probably sue you for slander and won. because you havent even been able to provide any sort of evidence to support any of your claims. They did claim that you scammed them. they provided their evidence and what not. you didnt provide yours. its true that their evidence could be doctored but you have no proof saying that its in fact doctored. you claimed that Houdini took the gallery pictures on earlier date. but his point is also valid by logic alone that there is no point in taking those pictures if there isnt any reason to. Then he reposted the pictures again with the date and the beloved santa on it. that should be a valid enough evidence that the pictures is not taken on earlier date. then you might say that the pictures is photoshopped. but you didnt bring proof to state that he in fact photoshopped it. I can see why Houdini said that you are creating a forest cause you are looping around. In court when a plaintiff provides evidence against the defendant, and the defendant didnt counter the plaintiff with the defendant's evidence, the defendant would straightaway lose the case. you might say that the evidence is not hard cold evidence. but if, it is still related to the claims the plaintiff made, it will be used against the defendant. so I would suggest you present your side of the evidence to help yourself.